Rules of Attraction
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Tradução. Existem histórias românticas para garotas. E há a realidade, que normalmente envolve problemas de comunicação. Os dois amigos precisam de um empurrãozinho para se entender. Colegial, UA, capítulo único, 1x2.


_**Rules of Attraction**_

_Por: Keiran_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_Revisão: Kuu-chan_

_

* * *

_

_**Retratação**__: Não possuo Gundam Wing. O texto a seguir é estritamente para propósitos de entretenimento._

_**Sumário da autora**__: Existem histórias românticas para garotas. E há a realidade, que normalmente envolve problemas de comunicação. Colegial, UA, capítulo único, 1x2._

_**Nota da autora**__: Historinha de aniversário para Theotherdigit. _Obrigada à Incrível Shenlong Deb por betar!

_**Sumário da tradutora**__: Mais uma fic curtinha. Sem muito o que acrescentar sem não estragar nada. Garotos são tontos assim mesmo... Divirtam-se e comentem!_

_**Nota da tradutora**__: Parabéns à Asuka Maxwell pelo primeiro lugar (em minha opinião, merecidíssimo) no Desafio Amores Possíveis de 2010! ^.^=_

_

* * *

**Regras da Atração**_

Existem regras da atração em romances para garotas. O rapaz charmoso e popular conhece a garota inteligente e bonitinha (normalmente mais nova um ano, mais ou menos) e eles se apaixonam, com algumas situações razoavelmente embaraçosas jogadas no meio.

E então, há a realidade.

"Ah, cara, que droga. Tem alguma regra básica que diga que a comida da cafeteria tem que ser abominável?"

Heero, tendo muita prática nesse tipo de conversação, ficou calado.

"Quero dizer, até parece meio que boa, se inclinar a cabeça e entortar os olhos. Mas o gosto! Fala sério, eles pagam essa gente pra fazer o quê? Esquentar comida congelada enlatada?"

"Mhm."

"Porque eu juro que essas cores não são naturais."

"Heero!" ambos olharam para cima, desviando o olhar de sua, por falta de uma definição melhor, comida. Uma bela loira sorria para eles. Ou melhor, para Heero, que demonstrava claramente em sua expressão estar tentando desesperadamente combinar o rosto com um nome.

Finalmente, caiu a ficha. "Você é a Relena," falou. Duo rodou os olhos.

"Muito bom, gênio. Não se incomode com esse besta, Relena. Ele tem problema de se lembrar das pessoas que vê fora do monitor. Peça para ele te listar todo mundo que conheceu online e ele te dará cinco e-mails adicionais, websites e seus avatares preferidos, mas mostre uma pessoa de verdade e se confunde como um rato recém-nascido."

"Eu me lembro de você."

"Nos conhecemos no maternal."

Enquanto a conversa mudava de direção, a garota loira desanimava visivelmente e começava a fazer bico. Eventualmente ela se sentou com seu cappuccino e franziu o cenho.

"Que saco." Ela falou após vários minutos seguindo o diálogo espirituoso. Ambos se voltaram em sua direção.

"Como é?"

"Você." Ela apontou para Heero. "Você foi meu monitor ano passado. Em matemática." O japonês não disse nada, no lugar, a incredulidade obrigatória do 'era você?' Mas Relena ainda não tinha terminado. "Me esforcei, de verdade. Me livrei dos óculos. Aprendi a usar maquiagem. E, caramba – _todo_ cara solteiro que eu encontro é totalmente gay pelo seu melhor amigo."

Não havia modo adequado para descrever as expressões que Heero e Duo assumiram. Resumidamente, alguém diria algo como "imagine beterrabas extremamente surpresas com cabelo em pé."

"Tipo, comecei a suspeitar quando vi o senhor Treize dando uns amassos no meu irmão, quando deveriam estar estudando. Eu tinha apenas uma quedinha por ele, mas ainda assim. Teve um imbecil loiro na colônia de férias com o seu amiguinho. O nerd psicopata e seu ruivo idiota. E aquele cara das aulas de biologia, era quietinho, mas muito lindo. E legal. Geralmente com seu amigo loiro-de-olhos-azuis absolutamente adorável." Ela fez sinal de aspas com os dedos na palavra amigo. "E agora, você. Assim, sem ofensa," ela emendou rapidamente, virando-se para Duo, "Estou certa de que você é um cara super gente-boa, e a propósito, eu amo o seu cabelo, mas é pedir demais por um rapaz bonzinho hétero? Não estou desesperada ainda ou pelo menos acho que não. Estou apenas pensando nas chances que a raça humana tem! Sou a favor do amor livre, mas se liga, sobrevivência da espécie!"

Duo conseguiu fechar a boca. Teve que usar as duas mãos e a mesa como apoio.

"Un. Relena. Heero não é gay." A garota respondeu com um olhar 'claaaaaaro que não...'. "Não, é sério! Eu o conheço desde... Sempre, estamos juntos praticamente em todas as férias, feriados, na escola, depois da escola, acho que eu teria... Percebido."

"Parabéns, Edison," a loira murmurou com ironia. "Você acabou de descobrir a lâmpada."

"Heero, você não é gay," Duo afirmou, com um toque de desespero na voz.

Heero ficou inquieto e murmurou algo inaudível.

"Bem..."

Muito, mas muito lentamente, como se por um comando divino, uma das mãos de Duo começou a se aproximar do punho fechado do amigo tenso.

Relena se levantou dramaticamente. "Garotos e sua habilidade de comunicação." Pegando seu cappuccino, saiu. Os dois na mesa mal notaram, muito ocupados resolvendo seus problemas de comunicação.

* * *

Fora da cafeteria, Relena parou para terminar seu café.

"Como foi?"

"Morderam a isca. Anzol, linha e chumbo," respondeu casualmente, dando ao recém chegado um beijo.

"Tava na hora," bufou, roubando a xícara dela.

"Nunca vou entender como um cara hétero como você foi se tornar um cupido gay, Wufei," a garota falou, balançando a cabeça.

Wufei sorriu e a beijou.

FIM.

* * *

**_"Santo Yaoi que estais no armário  
Fanfictiado seja o vosso nome  
Venha ao nosso vosso site  
Seja feito o vosso__ Boy Love  
Assim no anime como no fandom  
Oh! Lubrificante de cada dia nos dai ao lemon  
Perdoai os nossos hentais assim como nós  
perdoamos os que mandam flames  
Sempre nos deixai cair em tentação  
Mas livrai-nos do preconceito  
GayMen!_**


End file.
